Pahkitew Time
Pahkitew Time is a fictional animated series. Summary Team Pahkitew dresses up in fur-suits and work as mascots at an animal nursery called Happy Animal Nursery. Description In this children's series, Team Pahkitew works at Happy Animal Nursery, where they become mascots and attempt to keep young animals happy. Each episode is ten-minutes long, which features comedy, drama and a whole lot of animal love. Every episode ends with Team Pahkitew bidding farewell to the young animals at the end of the day, leaving the Happy Animal Nursery, going to the Team Pahkitew Headquarters for lunch and entering the headquarters to eat. Characters Main # Amy - Sammy's twin sister. She wears a deer fur-suit. # Beardo - He wears lion fur-suit. # Dave - Topher's best friend and Sky's crush. He wears a skunk fur-suit. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - Topher's crush. She wears a bunny fur-suit. # Jasmine - Shawn's girlfriend and Sammy's best friend. She wears a kangaroo fur-suit. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - Sugar's crush and best friend. He wears a tapir fur-suit. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - Scarlett's proclaimed best friend. He wears a mouse fur-suit. # Rodney - He wears a rooster fur-suit. # Sammy - Jasmine's best friend and Amy's twin sister. She wears an antelope fur-suit. # Scarlett - Max's proclaimed best friend. She wears a chameleon fur-suit. She is the smartest of all the mascots and can solve any problem. She teaching the young animals science. # Shawn - Jasmine's boyfriend and Sky's best friend. He wears a coyote fur-suit. # Sky - Shawn's best friend and Dave's crush. She wears an eagle fur-suit. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - Leonard's crush and best friend. She wears a sheep fur-suit. # Topher - Dave's best friend and Ella's crush. He wears a raccoon fur-suit. When something goes wrong, Topher goes into a panic attack until someone slaps him back to calmness. Happy Animal Nursery Attendants # Lamb # Duckling # Piglet (Piggy by Sugar and Ella) # Kitten # Puppy # Hedgehog # Badger Cub - He is a bit sleepy and slow, as badgers are nocturnal, according to Scarlett. Whenever he falls asleep during the school day, one of the mascots wake him up by tickling him anywhere on his midsection. # Goat Calf # Owlet # Fox Kit Episodes Season 1 # Jasmine's Jigsaw - While working on a jigsaw puzzle, Jasmine loses a piece and must find it to complete her puzzle. Meanwhile, Topher tries to get his wind-up train to work. # Beardo's Hiccup Cure - Beardo has the hiccups and the rest of Team Pahkitew must help him get rid of them. # Topher Wants to Win - It's Sports Day at Happy Animals Nursery and everyone is participating. However, no matter how much Topher tries, he doesn't seem to win a single game but realizes that he can win by being helpful. # Ella the Artist - Ella and Sky paint portraits of each other while Jasmine, Shawn and Rodney paint portraits outside. # Rodney Can't Dance - Team Pahkitew helps the class explore through many dance styles like hula, hip-hop and line dancing but Rodney can't dance very well. # Sugar Says Sorry - While playing outside, Sugar causes a lot of havoc and accidentally kicks a football through one of the Happy Animal Nursery's windows. # Sky Steals the Show - When Beardo gets a voice corruption while preparing for the Happy Animal Nursery talent show, Sky must take his place. # Max Wants the Blues - Max has a blue day, collecting blue things during the day. When painting comes, however, Max realizes that other colors are good too. # Amy Wants the Beret - Amy takes Sammy's beret and Jasmine must retrieve her friend's beret. # Shawn Plays Ball - While playing football with his friends, Shawn keep hogging the ball, thinking that they're football-taking zombies. # Leonard's Picnic - On a picnic, Team Pahkitew plays football until Leonard accidentally pops the ball with his stick. # Dave Tries to Hide - Team Pahkitew is playing hide and seek, but Dave always gets found first. # Sammy on Wheels - Sammy has brung her scooter to Happy Animal Nursery and decides to teach Lamb, Puppy, Kitten and Fox Kit how to ride it. # Snapshot Scarlett - It is time for the class photo, but Scarlett finds it hard to keep from moving, especially when Max is trying to tickle the movement out of her. # Topher Goes Bang - After hearing thunder during a storm, Topher becomes fixated by loud noises and accidentally scares Shawn and Dave. # Amy Afloat - Team Pahkitew is making boats with the class, but Amy is partnered up with very sneezy Badger Cub. # Dave Gets the Job Done - It's time to clean the Happy Animal Nursery, but Dave is very clumsy. Season 2 # Leonard Learns Magic - Leonard decides to try real magic after watching a live magic show with his friends, but none of his tricks seem to work. # Sticky Sammy - While Team Pahkitew makes a collage with the class, Sammy accidentally gets glue on her fur-suit. # Jasmine Gets Spooked - On Halloween, Jasmine tries to spook everyone else but ends up getting herself spooked in the process. # Sweet Dreams, Team Pahkitew - It's the Fourth of July and Team Pahkitew is competing to see who can stay awake the longest without falling asleep. Season 3 Season 4 Trivia * This show is based on Timmy Time. * Unlike Timmy Time, which ran for three seasons, this show ran for four seasons. * This show ends each episode when it's time for the gang to go have lunch at the headquarters. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows